One Night Stand?
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: When Yusei and Jaden returned to Jaden's time and Yusei left they thought it was the end. What happens when Yusei has a strange dream that causes him to rethink leaving Jaden and his time? And what will happen when Yusei gets some advise from a friend (OC).
1. Preface: What Started It All

What Started It All

Jaden slowly got off Yusei's duel runner before turning back to look at Yusei. Both had been quiet since they had left Yugi's time.

"Y-Yusei?" Jaden asked, scared that the older man was mad at him.

Yusei looked at him, what looked to be sadness in his eyes. "I'm ok, and I do hope you become a great duelist."

"Yusei..."

Yusei smiled lightly before turning away. "Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"Yusei..."

Yusei turned, only to be shocked as his lips touched another's-Jaden's.

Jaden pulled back and lightly kissed Yusei's forehead. "Be safe on your way back home."

Yusei nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Goodbye." Jaden whispered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Yusei kissed his cheek and nodded, lightly blushing himself.

* * *

Is this the beginning or the end?

Review.


	2. Back Home

Shane and Kara are my characters but if you wish to use them please PM me first.

Yusei x OC

Yusei x Kalin

Back Home

Yusei looked up as he realized he was in his own time. Arms around him and the smell of vanilla was all it took to make him realize Kara was the one hugging him. Yusei put her hand over his heart and felt her lips move up as they pressed to his cheek. He didn't bother to tell her about Jaden. She won't care, not in the least-they had done it once before-take a break from the other while being together. But she probly already knew anyway.

"I'm not mad he kissed you." Kara whispered.

Yusei looked into her white eyes for a moment before smiling lightly. "Thanks." He whispered.

Kara took his hand. "Come on, I know what will make you see what I have."

Yusei looked at her for a minute before he was pulled to their room.

XXX

Yusei panted softly as Kara bounced up and down on his cock. Sucking him in, squeezing him painfully hard in please. "J-..."

Kara didn't stop but a small tear fell down her face. She knew it was over the second Jaden had kissed Yusei.

"J..."

"S-say it Yusei. Say it. D-don't hold it in." Kara whispered as she panted.

"Jaden..." Yusei moaned softly. "Jaden..."

Kara slowly kissed his neck, running her breasts over his chest.

"K-Kara..."

Kara silenced him with a kiss.

Yusei moaned softly as he came, Kara did the same right after.

"Go home Yusei. Go home to where you belong." Kara whispered kissing his forehead.

"But...I...I'll be leaving."

Kara nodded. "I want you to be happy. You're not here, you're happy with Jaden."

Yusei held Kara to him. "I do love you, but-"

"You want to be with Jaden. Go with your heart, not your brain. Your brain can be wrong. Your heart never is."

"Thank you."

Kara nodded softly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jaden didn't sleep very well the entire night. His eyes dropped as he tried to stay awake during lunch.

Shane quickly moved Jaden's food out of the way before he hit it. "You need more sleep." She whispered.

Jaden didn't reply.

Shane palmed her face. "Are you kidding me. He fell asleep."

"Hey Shane."

Shane turned to see Zane. "Hey."

"Jaden didn't sleep last night."

Shane shook her head. "He didn't at all last night. Syrus said he was thrashing all last night."

Zane nodded. "He told me the same. What do you think is bothering him?"

Shane shook her head. "I am NOT going in his mind again. Ever again."

Zane nodded. "Tell him I want to duel sometime. You can usually work better when there is a duel going on."

Shane nodded. "Will do."

XXX

Shane watched in surprise as Jaden fell to the ground. "Zane get a nurse."

Zane ran to do so.

Shane lifted Jaden's head up. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I miss him." Jaden whispered.

"Who?"

"Yusei..." Jaden's eyes closed.

"I got her." Zane said and he and a nurse came forward.

The nurse took Jaden as Shane and Zane watched them leave.

"Say, Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Yusei?"

"No, why?"

"Jaden said he missed a person named Yusei, I just thought you might know who he was."

"I don't."

Shane nodded. 'Who is Yusei?' She thought. 'And why does Jaden miss him?'

* * *

Yusei looked up at the night sky a moment before turning to see Kalin.

"So, you're leaving for good this time."

Yusei nodded.

"Everyone is throwing a go away party for you. You know, ease the tense and sadness."

Yusei only nodded again.

Kalin sat next to Yusei. "You've know it for a long time and don't lie."

"I'm not and Kara's always known. I just thought I could change."

"You can never change the past." Kalin whispered, touching his forehead to Yusei's.

"I know." Yusei whispered, smelling Kalin's scent as he leaned close.

"Make love to me. One last time." Kalin whispered, taking Yusei's gloved hand into his own.

"Come with me."

Kalin didn't reply quickly. "...I will...I promise."

Yusei nodded and kissed him gently. He pushed Kalin to the ground and moved his arms above his head.

"Please Yus', one last time. That's all I need." Kalin whispered, touching his lips to Yusei's again.

Yusei kissed him back, softly and gently till he coaxed Kalin into more.

The old pleasure he had hid away when he got with Kara came back full swing. The lust, the pleasure, the need. All of it.

"Not here, home." Yusei panted hoarsely.

Kalin nodded and stood.

Yusei did the same.

"Let's go."

XXX

Kalin arched his back as Yusei kissed his chest. Sucking and kissing at his sides and nudging at his sides as well. Yusei looked up to see lust filling Kalin's eyes as they continued on what they were doing. Kalin whimpered softly as Yusei moved away, only to moan as he came back with a tube of lube.

Yusei slowly moved his fingers in and out of Kalin. It wasn't long till Yusei slowly moved Kalin's legs to his waist and slowly slid inside. Kalin hissed lightly as Yusei did this, only to moan as Yusei softly kissed him.

"We can stop if it's too much." Yusei whispered.

"I'm not the blushing virgin I was when we were 16. I've changed." Kalin whispered.

Yusei chuckled but didn't reply only moved his hips slowly. Kalin arched his back and moved his hips with Yusei's.

"Y...Yusei..." Kalin whispered.

Yusei smiled softly and increased his rhythm. Kalin moaned openly. Yusei kissed Kalin's exposed throat and gently began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Kalin moaned and wrapped his arms around Yusei's neck and kissed him. They came seconds later, moaning the others name as they did.

Yusei kissed Kalin's forehead.

"I want to come with you no matter what." Kalin whispered.

Yusei nodded. "I know you do and I won't stop you. We leave tomorrow."

Kalin nodded.

They would be saying good bye to old friends and making new ones soon after.


	3. New Home

New Home

Yusei looked behind him at Kalin. Kalin nodded slightly and they slowly got off of Yusei's duel runner. They were in Jaden's time now and it was defiantly different than their own.

"You ok?" Yusei asked.

Kalin nodded, laying his head on Yusei's back before getting off of Yusei's duel runner.

"I'll be right back." Yusei said, moving to duel runner to a hidden spot.

It didn't take long to find Jaden-and finding out Jaden's roommates were out made things even better.

"You-I-he-what?" Jaden said.

Kalin chuckled quietly and looked at Yusei.

Yusei repeated what he had said a minuted ago-telling Jaden about why he and Kalin were there.

The door opened and Shane came inside. "Jaden, shower's all...yours." The last word was slowly spoken because Shane just realized they weren't alone. "Hello."

Kalin and Yusei nodded.

"And they are..." Shane said, looking at Jaden.

"Kalin and Yusei." Jaden said, pointing to each.

Shane nodded. "Hurt him and I return the favor. I'm staying with Alexis and Zane tonight-I'll tell Syrus the same." She left.

"She's scary." Kalin said.

Yusei nodded.

"She's harder on the outside than on the inside. Shane's sweet when you get to know her." Jaden said.

"Shane, as in Shane Madison?" Kalin asked.

Jaden nodded.

Yusei looked at Kalin. "How do you know about her?"

"Girl's a dueling queen." Kalin said.

The three talked for a while longer till they decided to do something else.

"You said you were here because of how you felt, right?" Jaden asked.

Kalin looked at Yusei, Yusei's cheeks became red.

It wasn't long before all three agreed to a threesome. Their shirts disappeared as did the rest of their clothes.

Jaden moaned softly as Kalin and Yusei began to pleasure him. Both were kissing at his neck, rubbing his pecks, and teasing his cock. It was to good to be real but Jaden knew he was awake. Awake and feeling very much alive more than ever.

"Both of you." Jaden panted.

"Think you can handle it?" Yusei asked.

Jaden nodded.

Yusei looked at Kalin and nodded.

Yusei slowly lowered Jaden onto his cock. Jaden gave a small yelp before it turned into a moan. Kalin slowly pushed a finger into Jaden's already full hole. Jaden clung to Yusei's shoulder. Yusei rubbed his cock. It wasn't long before both Kalin and Yusei were inside Jaden, slowly thrusting into Jaden as Jaden moaned repeatedly.

Kalin and Yusei started their actions back up by kissing at Jaden's bare skin, feeling Jaden quivering around them. All three came not long after, the pleasure becoming to much.

It started with a single kiss and ended with more than just one night of sex. It was what started everything with Yusei, Jaden, and Kalin.

Shane found out not long after-as did the rest of Jaden's friends.

THE END.


End file.
